This invention relates to a hand, wrist and forearm exerciser. While the exerciser in accordance with the present invention has particular applicability with respect to the hand, wrist and forearm of the user, it may also be used for exercising and development of other body parts or muscle groups, and the invention is not limited to any specific part of the body.
Many types of exercisers are known and commonly used, both in a home setting, as well as in gymnasiums or other workout centers. In some instances, exercise equipment may be somewhat general in nature, and can be used for strengthening and toning muscles of a number of different body parts. In other instances, the exercise equipment may be to some extent customized so as to be useful for specific objectives, and the strengthening and working of specific body musculature.
The durability and quality of exercise equipment may vary according to its use and location. It will be appreciated that exercise equipment which may be used in a gymnasium or commercial workout center would need to be far stronger and more durable, due to considerably more use, than that which may be used by one or two individuals in a home setting. While the present invention may be used in both home and commercial settings, it can be constructed so as to be very strong and durable in order to withstand the rigors of substantial use in a gymnasium used by many people.